fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla
Camilla (カミラ Kamira) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in the Japanese version. Profile Camilla is the second eldest child of the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of the king and an unknown woman. Eventually, Camilla received another younger sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She has the services of Luna and Belka. Birthright After Garon's defeat and Azura's death, Camilla and Leo appear in the end of the Birthright route, where Camilla decides to abdicate the Nohrian throne in favor of Leo, believing he would make the better ruler. Conquest After the Nohrian Army defeats Hinoka, Camilla threatens to kill Hinoka if she does anything that would harm the Avatar. Invisible Kingdom Camilla appears in Chapter 12, having been ordered by Garon to kill the Avatar or be executed herself. Despite her love for the Avatar, she resolves to kill her sibling herself, but is defeated while trying to do so. She requests that the Avatar be the one to kill her, and is surprised when the Avatar instead explains their situation and offers her the chance to join their forces (over Takumi's protests). While she is not convinced by Flora's claims that the Avatar is a hero of legend, she joins them nonetheless out of faith in the Avatar. Personality Camilla bonded especially well with the Avatar, caring for them when they were younger and generally acting in a motherly fashion, occasionally to the Avatar's embarrassment. She shows deep concern about them and is more than willing to kill anyone who would threaten them or her family. By contrast, she is merciless towards her foes and can often come off as cruel when angered. She enjoys bathing the most. Her birthday is November 30th. In Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 10/Invisible Kingdom Chapter 12= As an enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 13 - Unyielding Spirit |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Invisible Kingdom Chapter 12 - The Frozen Sea |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |40% |65% |40% |60% |60% |25% |45% |60% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Benoit *Arthur *Lazward *Odin *Zero *Jakob *Silas *Kaze *Flannel *Ryoma (3rd path only) *Takumi (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Leo *Elise *Luna *Belka *Hinoka (3rd path only) *Camilla's child Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Luna= |-|Belka= |-|Hinoka= |-|Elise= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} '*'Camilla will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Silas= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Benoit= |-|Lazward= |-|Kaze= |-|Zero= |-|Jakob= |-|Ryoma= |-|Takumi= Etymology Camilla ultimately originates as the feminine of camillus, a term for a youth serving as acolyte in the ritual of ancient Roman religion, which may ultimately be of Etruscan origin. Trivia *Camilla shares her Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar and Morgan. *Camilla came 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu, she was the most popular female character. Gallery Camilla Concept Art.jpg|Camilla Concept Art File:Hinoka and Camilla.jpg|Artwork of Hinoka and Camilla from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:CamillaBelka.jpg|Artwork of Belka and Camilla from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter File:FE0 Camilla.png|Artwork of Camilla in the Cipher Trading Card Game. Wyvern Rider Camilia.jpg|Cipher Card of Camilla as a Wyvern Rider File:FEF Camilla Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Camilla in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. File:Kamui's Choice.png|Camilla during the Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 File:FEF Camilla.gif|Camilla during a cutscene File:Camilla_feif.jpg|Camilla during the Avatar's decision in chapter 6 Camilla confession.jpg|Camilla's confession scene. File:Camillaavatar.png|Camilla's official Twitter icon File:Camilla portrait.png|Camilla's portrait File:FEF Camilla My Room Model.png|Camilla's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters